


Body Double

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki sees a remarkable resemblance between Aoi and a woman he's never heard of before. He decides this calls for some closer examination, and invites Aoi home for a surprise makeover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Double

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wild Card square on my seasonofkink card. You can find the picture of the woman that Ruki found in this fic if you search for Skylar Grey on IMDB. I'd link you, but links don't work here...
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is actually going on in their lives. All I know is what they share in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real people and events is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Ruki yawned. It felt like he'd been sitting at the computer for ages, clicking links, scrolling down pages, reading a little here and there, looking at pictures and trying to find inspiration for yet another t-shirt design. He had a feeling he'd been wandering a bit too far into the virtual twilight zone, when he came across a picture of a familiar face.

He'd seen plenty of fansites, so finding pictures of himself or other band members online was nothing strange. But this picture... He looked closer at it. It was Aoi. And yet, it wasn't. The resemblance was striking, even the pose was similar, how they held their heads, the little smirk touching the lips... and the lips were eerily similar. But this was a woman, in a dress. Ruki saved the picture to his computer. He had to show this to Aoi.

 

"By the way," Ruki said and grinned at Aoi. "I've found your long-lost twin." The two of them were in Ruki's living room, alone, chilling out after a long but rather productive band meeting.

Aoi frowned, confused. "I don't have a twin. You know that."

"Ah, but you do!" Ruki let his cigarette rest on the edge of the ashtray and reached for his laptop. "I bet your parents didn't know about it either..." He brought up the picture he'd found and turned the laptop so Aoi could see the screen.

Aoi blinked. "What the hell...?" He leaned closer. "Who is she? That must be a cosplayer, right? They can be really spot on sometimes. But I've never worn an outfit like that..."

"It's not a cosplayer," Ruki said. "I doubt she even knows we exist. It's some American singer... But she really does look like you, doesn't she?"

Aoi nodded slowly. "She even has my mouth."

"No, she doesn't. You still have yours, but hers looks the same." To make his point, Ruki gave Aoi a quick kiss. "I never thought there could be two mouths like this..."

Aoi smirked. "Oh? Should I be worried?"

Ruki laughed. "No... Well, maybe."

Aoi raised one eyebrow. 

"I had an idea..."

"Now I know I should worry."

Ruki ignored him. "And after talking to a friend, I went out shopping..." Aoi didn't look impressed. "For you."

"For me?"

Ruki grinned. "I know you like wearing skirts on stage sometimes, so... I didn't think you'd mind."

Aoi shook his head, looking amused. "Just get to it."

Ruki took a deep breath. Aoi would either go along with it, or he'd leave in a huff. "I bought a dress that is as close as possible to the one in the picture."

Aoi started laughing, and Ruki felt relieved. It didn't look like there would be indignation and hurt feelings. Not today.

"Let me guess. You want me to get into full makeup and put the dress on."

"Yeah."

"And then we'll have sex?" The look of amusement on Aoi's face started to give way to mischievousness. "I like this idea."

"I didn't say we'd have sex," Ruki protested. Aoi almost made it sound like he was some kind of pervert.

"But you meant it!" Aoi grinned. "And I'll prove to you that I'm prettier than she is. There is only one Superstar."

"I'll get us some professional help with the makeup," Ruki mumbled and quickly sent a text message to Kaolu, before Aoi changed his mind.

While they waited, Aoi teased Ruki about his shopping habits and asked what the shop clerks had said when he wanted to buy a dress for his 'girlfriend'. After about twenty minutes though, Ruki was saved by the doorbell, and got up to let the makeup artist inside.

"Hi Kaolu-san," Aoi said with a smile. "This is the first time you do my make-up!"

"Maybe it won't be the last?" Kaolu smiled back and pushed the jewellery on Ruki's vanity table aside and rolled out his case of brushes. Then followed an array of bottles and eye shadow palettes, along with combs and hairspray. He motioned at Aoi to sit down, and then got busy transforming Aoi, looking at the picture on Ruki's laptop a few times as reference. 

When Kaolu was done, Aoi turned his head this way and that, watching his reflection in the mirror. "Wow. You've actually made me a little more feminine."

Kaolu smiled. "Contouring. A little shadow and some highlights in the right places gives a rounder shape." After a final round of hairspray, he packed up his kit. "I guess I should be leaving... Too bad I don't get to see him in the dress." He winked at Aoi.

"Hey, no flirting!" Ruki tried to look angry, but the smile on his face betrayed him.

"Don't worry. I won't steal him," Kaolu promised and headed for the door. "Have fun!"

Ruki found himself blushing slightly. 

"So, where's my dress?" Aoi asked and stood up, taking his clothes off.

Ruki stared for a moment, distracted by the sight of long muscular legs and chest, but shook himself out of the daze before his gaze lingered for too long on Aoi's crotch. "In here," he said and opened the door to his closet. He'd hung up the dress as soon as he got home with it, not wanting it to get wrinkly.

"Nice." Aoi took it from him and started getting into it. "I don't have boobs though..."

"We'll just nip it in with a few safety pins," Ruki said, ready to act upon his words.

"You've really prepared for this," Aoi commented as he moved to stand in front of the mirror.

"Yeah, well... Yeah." Ruki made the dress a little tighter where it needed to be, than stood back to admire his work. "Wow."

It was uncanny. It was very much Aoi, and at the same time very different. And he looked exactly like that woman...

"It doesn't look like me," Aoi said. 

"Yes it does... a female you."

"I don't know... I'm pretty!" Aoi smirked at himself and struck a sexy pose. "Mm, yeah, I'd do me," he said, making Ruki laugh. "But I'm not as thin as her," he complained then, making a face.

Ruki shrugged. "I don't care. I think you're hot. But if it bothers you, go with Reita or Kai to the gym? Or go running with Uruha?"

"Uruha prefers to run alone, and I don't like running anyway." Aoi pouted as he slid one hand down one of his hips, and Ruki thought he looked sexy as hell, not an ounce extra weight anywhere.

"I don't know then... Go swimming? Start surfing again?" Ruki snapped a picture of Aoi with his phone.

"And when would I have time for that?" Aoi twirled around and looked at his reflection over his shoulder. "I still have a great arse."

"You do." Ruki pinched it. "And tonight it's mine!"

Aoi laughed. "No it's not." He pulled Ruki in for a deep, slow kiss. "I am going to fuck you so hard tonight," he whispered.

"In your dress?"

"In my dress."

Ruki moaned. 

Aoi didn't have to convince Ruki to follow him to the bed when he led him there, and he certainly didn't have to ask Ruki twice to remove his clothing. Once he was naked, Aoi pushed him down on the bed, then crawled up over him, dress hitched up to his thighs.

"You like this, don't you?" Aoi whispered, showering Ruki's chest with kisses. Ruki found it hard to reply when Aoi took an interest in one of his nipples, giving it a few teasing licks before tugging lightly at it with his teeth. "You're so hard already," Aoi said and Ruki moaned loudly as he brushed his fingers over Ruki's cock.

Then Aoi sat up and pulled the dress up a bit more, slowly revealing his crotch. "Like what you see?" he whispered, and pulled back the foreskin of his cock. 

Ruki let his gaze glide over Aoi's body. From the grey, silky fabric that covered his chest, the folds that covered his stomach, down to the cock in Aoi's hand, big and hard, with the glint of metal at the head - the one body piercing that Aoi had kept even when he decided to get rid of all the others. 

Ruki sat up too, bending forward to lick the hardening length from base to tip, flicking his tongue over the piercing, and then back again. "You're so fucking hot." He gave it a few kisses before taking the head between his lips and slowly letting it fill his mouth. 

"Hotter than usual?" 

Ruki looked up at Aoi's face, while wriggling his tongue against the underside of Aoi's cock. He'd almost heard the smirk in Aoi's voice, and sure enough, there it was. Ruki sucked him harder in retaliation, hollowing his cheeks, and forcing a deep moan from Aoi. He closed his hand around the shaft, stroking as he bobbed his head. It didn't take long before Aoi growled and grabbed Ruki's hair, pulling him up to kiss him.

"Watch it," Aoi whispered. "You're too fucking good at that, and I don't want to come yet."

A small shiver of anticipation ran down Ruki's spine. He just loved that tone in Aoi's voice, the one that promised some absolutely mindblowing sex, but it was also thrilling to know that he was that good at driving Aoi close to losing control. Certainly a small boost to his self-confidence. Ruki grinned when Aoi pushed him down on his back on the bed and pulled his legs up and apart.

Then Aoi's mouth descended upon him, and Ruki got a dose of his own medicine that made him moan loudly and his toes curl. From the corner of his eye, he saw Aoi reach for the lube, and then two slick fingers entered him.

Aoi worked slowly, teasing his fingers inside Ruki rather than pushing them, while he kept on sucking and licking Ruki's cock. Ruki could only take a few minutes of this treatment before he began squirming and begging for more.

Aoi looked up at him, and his smouldering gaze sent sparks through Ruki's body. They'd had sex while in make-up before, but not like this. Not this refined, not with this dark smoky eye and perfectly arched eyebrows framing Aoi's eyes. It made them look darker, more dangerous, sexier...

"Are you ready for me?" Aoi asked and moved into a kneeling position between Ruki's legs.

Ruki just nodded and grabbed Aoi's hips, pulling him towards him. He was ready; he'd been ready for a long time. When Aoi pushed into him, Ruki gasped. It felt so good to be stretched and filled, every little nerve inside him singing from pleasure. The thin fabric of the dress was smooth under his hands, and he could feel the heat from Aoi's body through it. He bunched it up a bit, making sure the skirt of the dress wouldn't slide down and get in the way. Despite the feminine attire and the makeup, there was no doubt that Aoi was all male, and Ruki moaned as Aoi fucked him slow and deep.

"You're gorgeous," Ruki whispered, and raised his head to try to get a look at Aoi's cock sliding in and out of him. But when Aoi increased the pace, holding Ruki in place by the thighs, Ruki had to let his head fall back onto the pillow again. The pleasure was almost overwhelming, as Aoi was an expert on finding exactly the right angle, and his cock rubbed over the sweet spot inside Ruki.

Ruki had no idea what he was saying, at that point. He just moaned and urged Aoi on to fuck him, harder, deeper, more... The room was filled with moans and gasps and the almost obscene sound of skin slapping against skin, helped by the wetness of lube and sweat, and the bed creaked in protest under them.

Aoi reached between them and closed his hand around Ruki's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. "Come on," he whispered. "You need to come, I know it. You love it when I fuck you like this."

Ruki had already been on the brink, so Aoi's words were all he needed, that little bit of dirty talk. Orgasm tore through him, taking his breath away and making his vision darken, little sparks flying behind his closed eyelids. He felt like it never ended, Aoi's cock still moving inside him, drawing out the orgasm until he thought he'd pass out.

But then Aoi pulled out with a groan. Pulling off the condom with a sharp snap, he took his cock in hand and jerked it fast a few times before coming, come spattering over Ruki's stomach and cock.

They both looked at each other, breathing hard and smiling. "Wow," Ruki said then, swallowing to get some moisture to his parched throat. He felt boneless, utterly and totally fucked, in the best possible way. 

Aoi sat back on his heels, sliding his hands over Ruki's thighs. "Yeah... Wow. You know, this was a good idea." Ruki nodded, too out of it to fully understand what Aoi meant at first. "We should do it again, some time. But maybe you can wear the dress then..."

Ruki nodded slowly. Then he would have to go shopping again.


End file.
